galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacad
Lacad is a realm on Ucharpli in northwestern Kyartula. Geography The geography of Lacad is varied - the realm extends from the northern coast to about one hundred miles above the equator. It ranges from tundras in the north, grasslands and forests in the middle and deserts to the south. In this realm is also the famous Mt. Tarara where Nolara was said to have landed during the Great Flood of Ucharpli. Landmarks St. Zaren Cathedral The single largest cathedral in all of Ucharpli. It's interiors are the largest of any Jamzezist church and it dominates the landscape of the capital city of Krizen. A giant, intricate statue of Krayhan lies inside. Below the cathedral is a massive underground labrynith. However, it is completely off limits to even high authoritative figures such as the Grand Priest and the king. No one has entered the labrynith since its construction, so it is not known what lies below. Since the cathedral was constructed countless millenia ago, many myths and legends have been passed down. Some believe that it has become the lair of monsters - at the end is a colossal robotic spider made of stone and other metal parts - a technological anomaly of unknown origins. These monsters guard what is believed to be a sacred artifact of unknown power. This sacred artifact is known as the Temporal Fountain. When gazing into it, an individual can transport themselves to a previous point in time, specifically the era before the Covenant was forged. The user will not be able to interact with it aside from observing. Ancient Krizen Coliseum A massive coliseum dating back to the early Second Era. It was used for many things in the past - executions, exotic animal fights and gladiator tournaments. Today, it is often used for friendly duels and deaths are not involved. Cities *Krizen- Krizen is often called the holy city. It is frequently visited by Vaikan all over the world. It is situated near the River Breti making it an ideal location as a trading city. *Epulo - A city. Government and Religion The government is a theocracy led by a Grand Priest. The local religion follows the Nolarist variation of Jamzezism which tends to portary Krayhan as an almight deity similar to the way Marana is worshipped by the Eteno. It contrasts the original version from Yallvus but nonetheless, it is still around today. History Lacad is one of the oldest civilizations on Ucharpli. Even though Yallvus was the most populated, Lacad was quick to catch up. After Nolara's arrival, the Vaikan had spread out and created their own village separating themselves. About 200 years later, two twin orphans, Krizael and Krizus, were raised by a panther and saught a new land to begin a civilization. They argued what they would name the soon-to-be city which would end in bloodshed. Krizael ended up killing Krizus and founding what would eventually become a sprawling city and would extend to cover the land it does today. The Lacadians were an aggressive nation of conquerers much like the neighboring nation of Yallvus to the south. The Lacadians wanted to secure their power in northwest Kyartula and defeated all who stood in their way. They were led by a dictator named Jallas Kaszar. Kaszar's lust for power grew to unfathomable proportions, and it was not long until others began talk of assassination. Upon Kaszar's death, Lacad would become a republic. Category:Ucharpli realms Category:Articles by User:Krayfish